When Worlds Collide
by Daniel91
Summary: What happens when items and even people become displaced from there own worlds, a lone demon takes it apon himself to correct these changes, will he be helped or will he be stopped. Rated m for gore in later chapters


I don't own any Final Fantasy stuff so please Don't sue or ill be upset lol

Chapter 1: Materia

Dusk sprinted down the dock and across the beach, they had been chasing him since he had got off the boat. He sprinted up the mountain path slashing widely at any fiends that blocked his way. His pursuers were gaining on him, he leapt onto a ledge with an inhuman jump, he quickly removed his rifle from his back and took aim. The three men dashed along the path in search, Dusk took aim and fired at one of them, the first bullet torn through the mans leg and as he fell another bullet caught him in the neck. The man let out a monstrous howl as his body burst into Pyreflies, the other two immediately spotted Dusk on the ledge. Dusk returned the rifle to his back and jumped up higher as the two men leapt up to catch him. They sprinted along the cliff top playing a deadly game of cat and mouse, one of the men leapt towards Dusk's back but he had seen it coming, Dusk spun round and drew his word from his waist, in one slash he had cleaved the man in half. The man burst into Pyreflies and Dusk continued running leaving only one to follow him. They were quickly approaching the end of the cliff and the man behind Dusk seemed intent on catching him, Dusk reached the edge and quickly spun around in an attempt to catch his attacker of guard but sadly the man hand anticipated it. The man dove straight at Dusk's waist and succeeded at grappling him, Dusk was caught by surprise and lost his footing, he felt the rush of air as he started to fall. He had to think quick, he punched the man in the face and managed to unhook himself but he had no time to spread his wings and they both hit the floor with a sickening crack. Dusk's vision was tinted in red; he glanced at his side and saw only a cloud of Pyreflies, which marked where his attacker had landed. He looked up at the sky as he vision became clouded, he could hear hurried footsteps and voices approaching but all he wanted to do was shut his eyes and sleep.

"It looks like a fiend" said Wakka as he poked Dusk's wings.

"Are you sure, he seems human" replied Yuna.

"A clever Fiend" added Paine.

Dusk groaned and moved slightly causing all three to take a few steps back. Dusk's jet black wings twitched slightly before retracting back into his shoulder blades. He slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the end of a sword pointed at his face.

"Speak!" demanded Paine, she obviously wanted to verify if he was at least somewhat human.

"What the hell" groaned Dusk as he placed a hand on the flat side of the sword and pushed it away.

Paine slowly sheathed her sword, Yuna and Wakka stood silently a few steps away. Dusk rubbed his head then slowly stood from the bed he slowly looked around.

"Where are my weapons?" he asked quietly, it was obvious that the fall had taken its toll.

"You fell a long way down, you may still be injured" said Yuna as she took a step forward.

"No normal person could have survived that fall, ya" added Wakka.

Dusk paid no attention to there remarks, he look around and found his weapons on a table, he walked over and grabbed them. He strapped his rifle to his back and sheathed his sword. Yuna walked over to him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Yuna asked as Dusk headed for the door.

"I'm fine" replied Dusk as he left the tent, he walked outside to see the sun setting, he must have been out cold for awhile.

He walked across to the temple and looked around, she was nowhere to be seen, he had travelled al this way just to retrive what she had and she wasn't even here. Wakka jogged over to Dusk and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You could have at least said thank you ya, we could of left you to die but we brang you to our home to try and help" said Wakka in an annoyed tone.

Dusk spun around and shoved him, Wakka stumbled backwards and was about to retaliate when Lulu suddenly cam running over.

"Wakka, leave him, he is not worth it" she said as she gave Dusk a dirty look.

"You ever lay a hand on me again and ill cleave your head from your neck" replied Dusk as he headed for the village entrance. He was about to leave when someone suddenly caught his attention, a young blonde girl was running down the mountain path towards the village, she stopped suddenly when she realised who was standing there.

"Just the person I was looking for" shouted Dusk as he began walking towards Rikku.

Rikku stop in silence, her hands resting on her Daggers. By now Yuna and Paine had joined The other two outside.

"What do you want Dusk?" Rikku yelled back as she drew her daggers.

Dusk stopped walking towards her, he rested one hand on his sword, he didn't want a fight but if it came to it he was sure he could win.

"You recently aquired an item from the Bikinel Desert" he said

"what of it" she replied"

"Ive come to collect it"

"Well that's too bad, finders keepers"

Dusk chuckled slightly, and drew his sword, the others behind him all drew there own weapons. Dusk glanced behind him then turned his attention back to Rikku.

"You have no idea how dangerous that orb is, its not safe" said Dusk in a more serious tone.

"Then maybe I should just hold onto it, just in case" replied Rikku with a smile.

Dusk suddenly began walking towards Rikku at a steady pace, her smile faded and it was obvious she was slightly afraid of him. Dusk was getting closer and closer he was no more than 6 feet awat when suddenly a glint of metal caught his eye, he quickly stepped to the side just in time to see a blue sword fall past his face and collide with the ground. Dusk grabbed the hilt of the sword and crushed it holders hand, he lifted it up and kicked the uy in the stomach the shoved him backwards.

"Tidus!" Yuna called out from the sidelines.

Dusk turned to Rikku his eyes where now a bright red colour.

"Give me the Materia!" he yelled, he was tired of her games.

Rikku flinched she took a few steps back, she reached into her pocket and looked at the orb, she had n idea what it was but judging by Dusk's reaction it must contain some power. She squeezed it in her hand and it began to faintly glow. Dusk saw what was happening and started to run towards Rikku, he only had a matter of seconds before something bad happened. Rikku saw Dusk Running and squeezed harder on the Materia, there was a flash of light and Dusk skidded to a halt while the others stared on. Suddenly a massive fireball shot from Rikku's direction and struck Dusk head on. Dusk was thrown through the air and collided with the cliff, he hit it hard a fell to the floor, everyone just looked on in a shocked silence. Rikku immediately dropped the Materia, she had never expected it to do that. Yuna Ran over to Tidus and helped him up while Wakka walked over to Dusk to see if he was dead. Wakka kicked Dusk onto his back and was shocked at what he saw. Most of Dusk's skin was gone and what was left was blackened by the blast, underneath the skin was another layer, it looked like charcoal and was hard to the touch. There were a number of red cracks running across his charcoal skin like the cracks in a volcano. And where his eyes had been replaced by two bright red lights, like two flames in a dark room. Everybody stood around Dusk's battered body trying to put answers to so many unspoken questions.

"He is not from this world" Said Auron attracting everyone's attention, he crouched down and picked up the Materia.

Everyone looked at Auron in silence, no one knew what to say to that comment. Auron walked over to Dusks body and looked him over.

"He came to reclaim this" he said as he held out the Materia.

"How do you know all this?" asked Tidus

"I was there when he first appeared" said Auron as he pocketed the Materia.

Rikku gave Auron an evil look.

"You mean you knew what he was looking for" she stomped her feet and clenched her fists, "did you know he was coming for me".

Auron nodded and Rikku stormed off.

"When he wakes he will want the Materia and he will then leave" said Auron.

The others stood in silence, the shock of such an outragous claim still remained. Yuna was the first one to speak.

"So we wait till he wakes then give him the orb?" she asked.

"That would be wise" replied Auron.

"Then we tie him up till he wakes up, just in case he flips out" added Tidus.

Tidus walked over to Dusk's body and crouched down.

"So its settled we tie him till he wakes up then we give him what he wants, sounds simple to me" declared Tidus as he grabbed Dusk's arms and dragged him into the village. Little did he or anyone else know that Dusk did not come here alone…


End file.
